Trust Issues
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Draco and Harry have always had their problems but after five years trust really shouldnt be an issue, should it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing any constructive criticism is welcome. No part of Harry Potter is mine and i make no money from it**

* * *

"Sweet Merlin…..That has to be the single best thing I have ever tasted." Harry said giving me this look like he didn't want to admit I was right! He could be so stubborn sometimes. "What did you expect? Honestly Harry I think we've been together long enough that I know what you like." I smirked at him he always doubted everything; even if it made the most sense in the world Harry would find a world of excuses to avoid it. "One of these days you're going to do something I ask without questioning me, and I'm going to die of shock!" Harry looked at me with surprise quite apparent in his eyes. "I don't always question you! How about the time you asked me to….or that one thing you wanted me to….well I can't think of any right now, but I'm absolutely positive there's been loads of times!"

"Harry its okay that you are a little stubborn, it's just a part of your personality. I just think it's something we need to work on." Harry looked at his boyfriend with eyes full of admiration. "Draco I love you for understanding me, you're seriously the only one who gets me. Its just I sometimes feel like I'm too happy like this is some kind of death eater plot or something." Looking up Harry could see that he said the wrong thing Draco was positively seething. "Do you seriously feel that way? You're honestly worried about me poisoning you?" Gray eyes met green and in both there was a look of patience like they were both waiting for something. "Dray I…I…I want to be with you and I'm trying honestly, but sometimes yeah I do wonder if this is just some plot against me!" Draco looked like he'd been slapped in the face! Harry had the gall to think he would try to hurt him when Draco is regardless of what his friends or his family said to him! He hasn't even said I love you yet "HARRY JAMES POTTER! We've been together for almost five years, and you're still having trust issues? I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT! There I said it I love you! I'm not going to try and kill you! I thought we were working toward a commitment but in reality you're still just trying to get over your trust issues! Not to sound too negative but I feel like I've been wasting my time in this relationship"

Draco ran with tears in his eyes upstairs into the bedroom they shared and after a few silencing charms he let himself cry. Of course Harry could have broken these quite easily but for fear of what his boyfriend might do he left well enough alone. Harry figured he would get dinner started and see if Draco would talk to him by the time it was done. Preparing some of Draco's favorite dishes Harry wanted desperately to stop cooking and hold his blonde counterpart.

**(Two hours later)**

"Drake honey dinner is finished please come downstairs." Harry tried calling him, faking accidents, he even tried to sound angry, but nothing got Draco to come down. Finally enough was enough and Harry went upstairs to bring his boyfriend out the room kicking and screaming if he had too! Besides all relationships had problems they just needed to talk this out and everything would be perfect! He knocked on the door several times attempting to be civil about all this, but that didn't work. Finally after several failed attempts at opening the door it burst open to reveal an almost empty room. I say almost empty because the furniture was still intact and there didn't seem to be anything missing. On further inspection though there were lots of things missing. All of Draco's clothes for instance Draco's favorite pillow his really expensive dragon painting. The most important things however were not the things that had been taken, but were what he had left behind. His favorite framed picture of him and harry on their first date, several gifts harry had bought him over the years and a note with an all too familiar elegant scrawl on it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Upon these last few years of wonderful bliss there have been many bad days' arguments, and of course disagreements. I however thought we could get through this with all the trust and love we had for each other. It seems however that I was wrong and as much as I hate being wrong I must admit when my goat has been gotten. After today's "discussion" and you revealing that you don't trust me I feel obligated to tell you that I have never physically and would never physically hurt you no matter how much you hurt me. The dark lord is dead. Harry not everyone is out to get you. I fear that you will never be able to fully trust me because of the things I have done in the past. I hope you find someone who will be able to make you happy, and who deserves your trust implicitly._

_All my love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. I'm leaving the country so you won't be able to find me my decision stands so don't waste your time looking for me._

Harry was shocked to say the least. He and Draco had had plenty of problems in the past but they had never thought of a breakup ever! This didn't even seem like it was really happening! How could it be real when it had only been a small argument that was the catalyst of the breakup? Running down stairs he grabbed his hat and jacket before flooing to the one place Draco would have to stop if he intended to leave the country. Malfoy Manor. After five or so disoriented seconds Harry stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor "Draco!" Harry screamed almost immediately after he stepped out of the floo. Rushing from the room he ran around frantically looking for Draco. Almost as suddenly as he had burst through the floo Narcissa Malfoy bursts through a door.

"Mr. Potter you are no longer welcome in my home! Now if you would please make a very hasty and orderly exit through the nearest floo, I would be most grateful!" The words shocked Narcissa herself, but they seemed to just flow with her motherly need to protect her only son. "Please Narcissa I need to speak with him it was all a mistake I can't just let him go like this!" Harry pleaded as if his own life depended on Narcissas good will. Which the way he felt right now heart wrenching and racing it might very well kill him if he doesn't get Draco back. With a look that could have rivaled Hades Narcissa began to speak once more, but a little more calmly.

"Mister Potter would you like to know what occurred in my household just a few short moments ago." Harry stood still and quiet hoping that it was a rhetorical question. "My only child, my beautiful baby boy came here for the first time in months and I thought it was just one of those unplanned visits. That is to say until I saw the look on his face. It was pain, pure unadulterated pain I thought someone had been holding a cruciatus on him." She began to speak through gritted teeth. "He was sobbing and barely able to walk I insisted he lie down, but of course stubborn as he is he explained what happened and practically demanded I help him leave. My son has never demanded anything of me and when he asks for things he does it in the most polite way possible! So naturally I helped him knowing that was the severity of the situation. He is now far away from your grubby little fingers and it will do you well to leave my home and forget you ever met my son!"

Harry couldn't help it as much as he wanted to stay strong he felt as though a huge piece of him was missing. How could he possibly have let Draco slip through his fingers? Draco his one love, the only one to ever truly know him, the only man who knew every aspect of his life and yet still love him despite everything, the man who he had spent the last five years of his life with. He collapsed to the floor not caring what happened to him. Harry could only hope Draco found someone else that could make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

** DPOV**

I feel crushed and wounded. I knew it was because Harry wasn't around, but I had to get over it. I couldn't just keep on living a lie no matter how blissful ignorance is. I had to make a new life for myself I had money, time to heal, and all the men anybody could ever want (not that I wanted any of the). It was going to take time before I was ready to date yet, but who said I couldn't have a little fun. Harry is in my past and he'll never find me here. I mean there could be a part of me that secretly wants him to find me and profess his undying love for me, but that part of my life is over. Hopeful he can pick up the pieces with someone new.

** (Three months later)**

As much as being alone excites me it's also painfully dull since I'm not really ready to commit, but if Harry hasn't found me in two weeks I'd say my chances of being found are slim to none so I can just go with the flow. Go with the flow….Harry used to say that a lot. I miss him so much some days it's hard to even wake up but how can I be with someone who after five years still doesn't trust me? I'm a young vibrant 24 year old I shouldn't have to feel so locked down with someone who isn't fully committed to me. Am I being unreasonable? No…I loved him we had good times but that chapter of my life is over.

** HPOV**

I miss him so much! After I collapsed in Malfoy Manor I was rushed to Saint Mungos. They know what happened with Draco and they all look at me with pity. Either Ron or Hermione comes to see me every day, but I can't even speak anymore. It's not that I don't want to get better I just can't do anything without Draco. It hurts too much. I hadn't realized how much I depended on him. I physically ache with the need to see his smile, his hair, or even just look into his eyes. The doctors keep saying I'm depressed, but I'm not I'm just tired I want to sleep, and see Draco. I ask for him just about every day, but it's been a few months now. I don't think Draco's ever going to come back. I wish I could go home, but the doctors don't want me to leave they said I have the worst case of depression they've ever seen. All I want to do is curl up in our bed, and smell his weird expensive French cologne. I don't think I can remember how to speak anymore I tried to ask for some water earlier, but nothing came out. Without Draco what's the point. My nurse tries to flirt with me like she doesn't even know I'm gay. I swear if I don't get out here soon I think I'm going to die.

** (1 Month later)**

Draco looked around the muggle club he had been frequenting as of late. He was trying really hard to move on finding it easier every day. Sometimes it seemed like he would breakdown and cry, but he had met a guy who had recently gotten out of a bad relationship, and he was really starting to like him. "Hey Jack!" Draco said with a big smile on his face. "It's so good to see you I've had one hell of a day." He really was excited to see the wonderful 5 foot 7 slightly tan man with pale green eyes that were kind of like Harrys but not nearly as brilliant (but then again whose eyes could be). Jack also had a nice head of shaggy blond brown hair. "Hey Drake I missed you!" Giving Draco a peck on the lips he continued speaking. "Do you wanna get some drinks?" he offered. Draco graciously accepted grateful for his new found friend. Life in muggle Florida was turning out to be really good, and it didn't hurt that Jack was a wizard as well (wink wink). They hopped onto some bar stools and ordered there drinks. Sitting in a comfortable silence Draco decided to ask a few questions.

"So…Jack I've been meaning to ask you what do you look for in a man?" He thought this was a perfectly good question but the answers it would bring might not be so good. "Well Honestly I'm really simple I like a guy with a nice personality, someone who is genuine, and just honestly someone like you Drake." Draco was flattered. "Usually I go for a tall dark and handsome guy kind of like that Harry Potter fellow." Draco was a little taken aback this was the first time in months that he heard someone talk about Harry. Draco had been fervently ignoring all the tabloids, and he refused to receive letters that talked about Harry. Unfortunately for Draco Harrys influence was far reaching. "Draco? Are you okay," Jack was snapping his fingers in Draco's face trying to catch his attention. "Hello?" Draco looked at him with a look of confusion. "Huh?" he said still looking confused. "Drake you kinda checked out on me for a second." Draco apologized for his absent mindedness, but his curiosity got the better of him. "

"You didn't hear? He collapsed a while ago about a month in a half ago actually. They admitted him into St. Mungos. He quit talking first then he started ignoring everyone talking to him then he quit eating. Last I heard they had to put him into a medical coma to force him to eat! Witch weekly reported that he put up quite a fight and that's why they put him in the coma." Jack had been quite worked up by his exclamation, and Draco was near Tears, but there was more. "The doctors don't think they're going to be able to bring him out of the coma until his mystery lover comes forth to speak with him they won't say who the man is only that he's been missing for quite some time, and he's a very prominent figure in wizarding society!" Draco was absolutely astonished at what he had just heard. His Harry was in a coma possibly dying because Draco had deserted him.

"Ummm….Jack I am so sorry but I'm going to have to cut our evening a little short I just remembered this thing I need to do?" For a former slytherin that was a pretty pathetic lie but that was the best he could muster given the circumstances! "No prob Drake I'll just head on home you go handle your business." Draco practically sprinted home. He needed to fire call his mother immediately.

"Mother," Draco called to the burning green embers that took the shape of his mother's face. "You told me everything was fine with Harry last time I checked in. What happened?" his mother gave him a sad look The older woman knew she had been wrong to keep this information from him but she thought she had been doing what was best for her son. "Well Draco I neglected to tell you a few things. I think I had better start at the beginning. The day you came to the manor broken and upset about what had happened with Harry I felt my protective instincts take over. You had left and went to Florida and almost immediately after you had left Harry came bursting in and demanded I tell him where you were! I was so angry I yelled at him to get out of my house, and well here comes the really bad part he kind of collapsed after he realized I wasn't going to tell him where you were. He just sort of fell over! I called Saint Mungos and they came and got him, but apparently he has a horrible case of depression and can't function without you." Draco just stared blankly at his mother's unchanging form in the embers before dissolving the connection. Breathing hard he slid to the floor.

Draco was about ten seconds from collapsing himself. He needed to do something and fast!


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at Saint Mungos**

"Ron we need to figure out what we're going to do about Harry!" Hermione was trying to get Ron to help make the decision on whether, or not it was safe to bring Harry out of the coma. Not having any close relatives Harry had made Ron and Hermione his next of kin. "Mione I don't know. Ever since Malfoy left he hasn't been able to function. It's like Malfoy took his soul away or something. If we wake him up we need to be prepared for anything. I know he's our best friend, but I don't know if I wanna see him all messed up like that what if he goes crazy, and has to be put in like a strait jacket and they snap his wand or something!?" Hermione had only been thinking of the positive aspects of waking Harry up…Choosing to be optimistic seemed like the best option but with this new scenario placed in front of her she had no choice but to explore it. "You're so right Ronald I hadn't even thought about it like that! I still think we should consider waking him up though… I mean he's Harry he's always found a way to be ok! Maybe we could leave him go for a little while but in the meantime I think we should look for Draco. If we can find him then maybe we won't have to worry about a potentially insane Harry or worse!"

Ron and Hermione gave all of their options ample consideration, but so far each idea seemed equally as feasible as the last. Even the one where Harry stayed in his medical coma seemed to be a good idea, but Hermione wasn't going to just let him sleep his life away because some ex-boyfriend of his didn't care enough to talk through their problems! She was going to work hard, and find a way for Harry to live his life again! The first step in her plan was to do some detective work and find a Mister Draco Malfoy! "Ron I'm going to the ministry I want to see if they have any files on Malfoys whereabouts. I'm pretty sure they keep records of magic use and that should include who did the magic." Hermione had thought this through and she would get her answers even if she had to pull the 'I'm a friend of the guy who saved all of your sorry arses card'!

By the time she made it past security she had already been in the building longer than she thought should have been needed. She went through files and documents of all shapes and sizes having to do with all Malfoy activity in the last two months looking for a clue. The one good thing about Harry's boyfriend being an ex-death eater was that the ministry kept pretty close tabs on him. There were records on everything from what the Malfoys did to what they ate for breakfast, but on the day of Harry's collapse one Malfoy in particular drops off the radar.

"All I'm saying Minister is that it seems to me like some ones been slacking if a Malfoy is free to disappear, and not raise suspicion!" Of course there was no need for suspicion she just wanted Draco found. "Mrs. Weasley or do you still go by Granger? Anyway I can't just start an investigation on someone who is now an upstanding citizen without reason. I'm sorry but the Malfoys have done nothing but donate time, and money to organizations that help those affected by the war since they narrowly escaped Azkaban!" Hermione who did in fact go by Mrs. Weasley was now furious. "Minister I completely understand what you mean but it does seem unfair that Lady Malfoy is under Constant surveillance but the young Malfoy heir is free to roam the world without so much as an escort! You don't even know where he is right now do you?"

"I assure you we have everything under control. Mr. Malfoy is being watched we just don't see the need in writing down every little thing he does in his home in Orlando!" At that slight slip up Hermione had all the information she would need to find her oh so elusive little Malfoy fox! Ignoring the ministers last few words she made a dash for home so she could start researching and catch a port key out to Florida! Hermione was on the fast track to getting her best friend back! It would take some work but she was going to do the work and get it done! She was Hermione Weasley if it involved intellect she could get the job done.

**Back with Draco in Florida:**

Draco was sitting on the floor in front of the floo bottle of fire whiskey in hand attempting to think of what to do, but that's a really hard thing to do when you're very well sloshed. After a while he had taken to singing that stupid song 99 bottles of beer on the wall just to pass the time because he couldn't even remember why he had started drinking in the first place. Perhaps that was a good thing though because when he thought about it he really only ever drank fire whiskey when he was really upset or really stressed out most of the time he was a pretty straight forward non-alcoholic type of guy so he couldn't have his judgment clouded. Bad things happened to Draco Malfoy when his judgment is clouded. Just then a knock came to his ears. Who could be knocking at this hour, but upon seeing the clock he realized ten o'clock isn't really all that late. He made his stumbling way to the door to see his good friend Jack at the door.

"Hello Draco" Jack said with his most dazzling smile. "Look at you! You left me alone to come home and get trashed without me!" Draco looked at him thoroughly confused not really remembering most of the day. "Jack darling come in have a drink with me! What brings you here anyway mate?" Or something along those lines slurred out of Draco's mouth. "Well" He began "You forgot your wallet at the bar and I had a few things to do before I could drop it off to you I hope that it's okay that I'm here?" looking very hopeful that Draco in his drunken state would invite him in and give him something he had been trying to catch for the last three weeks! "uh ohkay zurr" Draco slurred. Jack obviously took that as a yes and stepped over the thresh hold into Draco's house. "Very nice place you've got here Drake! You think you might be interested in showing me around a bit? I am very excited to see one room in particular." Draco in drunken obliviousness agreed that a tour would be most welcome. "Ok well this is the kitchen where I keep lotsa cooking and eating supplies, but I hardly ever use it cuz im rich you know! I eat out a lot to meet sexy men like you of course!" Of course Draco was drunker than Jack had thought because He never talked about his financial status his work or past, and as an American wizard he only knew the big stuff from overseas and didn't have a clue to who Draco was, he raised an eyebrow at this. "Well Well Well Look whose all privileged…Tell me more Mister Malfoy!"

Draco not realizing what was happening continued the tour and began walking up the stairs. "Well I'm lord Malfoy now that my dear daddy is dead because he followed little lord voldy! My family is the richest in Britain and I am the second richest man in Britain second only to Golden boy Harry bloody Potter! He always has to be the best doesn't he! I can't even have more money than him the blimey git! We dated briefly you know!" Now Jack was very intrigued and urged him on. "Well it was like three years to me though it feels as though it was only three days I wish we could have been together longer really loved him I did! Did I tell you about my days in Hogwarts?" He started yammering on but it made no difference to Jack who was already hatching a plot to use Draco and his Drunkenness to his advantage!


	4. Chapter 4

…...Meanwhile back with Hermione…...

"Ron don't be stupid if he were in any wizarding society in the area we would have found him in seconds! Logically speaking he has to be some place muggle, and it would either be heavily populated to easily blend in or lowly populated in order to stay obscure. Considering the person in question I'd say heavily populated so he would have easy access to all the necessary amenities so we're going to look for…." Just then she was interrupted by a very excited Ron. "I found him! I found him before you did HA! For once Ron Weasley triumphs!" Hermione Who was flabbergasted to say the least snatched at the paper Ron was waving around excitedly. Reading the paper she began to smile. "Ronald what has gotten into you? First you're thinking and now you're finding people that have been missing for over a month, and a half! I find this very sexy. Ronald you know I would really love to play Professor and student right now but I haven't my little skirt or the time so as soon as I drag Malfoy back and we're in our house not in a guest room at St. Mungos you are going to bend me over my desk in the study and spank me with a ruler and then we are going to re-christen every single last inch of our house." Ron whose face was heating up red to the point of looking like a tomato agreed thoroughly before Hermione changed her mind and pulled her out of the room so they could check on Harry and get to work. The faster they got to work, the faster they got Malfoy, and the closer he was to having kinky role play sex!

…...Back with Draco and Jack the next morning...…

"OW Mother Fuck what is wrong with my head!" Not remembering much of his drinking expedition last night. Draco cautiously got up, and cast a hangover spell on his splitting skull and pulled on his robe. Making his way to the kitchen in dire need of tea he found that he smelled something odd, something that he only smelled when he lived with Harry...what was that smell…COFFEE! Was his Harry there had he found him after all this time? Draco practically ran the rest of the way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Harry I missed…." The rest of his words died on his lips as he realized the man standing before him in his kitchen was not Harry, but his newest beau Jack. "What are you doing here? I don't really remember much from yesterday, but I know that for some reason I left you early last night?" confusion evident in his eyes Jack decided it was time to weave his web. "Pity you don't remember! Well I came to bring you your wallet last night cuz you had forgotten it and when I came over you invited me in and asked if you could give me the grand tour If you know what I mean" Jack said with a wink. "Well I graciously accepted because I was very tired and didn't really notice how thoroughly sloshed you were so I agreed and when we made it to your bed room well it sorta goes on from there." Jack said in a most convincing manor.

Draco not one to hurt lovers' feelings decided to play along until he could drop Jack nicely. Why he wanted to drop Jack he didn't exactly know, but a Malfoy never goes against his instincts. Jack was a wonderful man really very nice sexy and similar to Draco in many ways, but the truth was simple no matter how badly Draco didn't want to admit that the problem wasn't with Jack it was with Draco's heart. He would never love anyone the way he still loved Harry. The Heart wants what the heart wants. So Draco ever the slytherin made good work of acting the part, and taking his good time moved over, and kissed Jack with as much fervor as he could muster taking a wide eyed Jack by surprise. Just as soon as Draco was really getting into it, and hoping to get a good morning lay he heard a voice a disgustingly familiar voice. Jack didn't seem to notice though and kept on kissing seeking entrance with his tongue. So Draco kept kissing as the voice had disappeared, and was probably just a figment of his imagination. Just as he opened his eyes to look for somewhere to bend Jack over he saw his worst nightmare. A very wide eyed Granger hand clasped her hand over her mouth at what she saw. Jack Still oblivious made to remove his shirt, and was startled when Draco stiffened and pushed him away. Jack was about to yell at him about not leading people on but seeing the alarm in Draco's eyes he turned around to see what he was staring at. There in the door way to the kitchen was a bushy haired women standing there slack jawed.

"Lady who do you think you are barging in here like this?" Jack began but was immediately hushed by Draco who pushed him away, and walked over the women. "Fancy meeting you here Granger in my own house?" Said Draco

…...Still at Draco's...…..

To say Hermione was shocked was a great understatement. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities. Was Draco in love with this new man? Did he still love Harry? Would he help her? If he doesn't what do we do with Harry? Is he going to be willing to leave his new life to help people he never really liked? All these thoughts fought to be at the forefront of Hermione's mind. "Are you going to just stand here, and gape at me all day or do you have something you want Granger?" Hermione still couldn't speak which was very unusual. For a second she almost thought she had been confunded but she soon found herself in control of her faculties, and remembered why she had come.

"Y..y..yes Malfoy I've come because I need you to come back with me." She stuttered. Draco now very amused decided he would play with her obviously not remembering what he learned yesterday. "Granger If Harry sent you here you're wasting your time I have a boyfriend now," he said gesturing to Jack. "I don't know what you want after all of this time, but I'm quite happy with my new life and I don't want to be bothered by people who don't trust me!" With every word he was growing angrier as he remembered the day he had left Harry.

"Well Lord Malfoy I have not come as a messenger, but as a lowly mudblood with a situation out of her control." Hermione thought that if he hadn't changed, (and it didn't seem he had) then pleading would boost his ego and make him more inclined to listen to her. "I need your help." She continued when she saw that Draco was obviously pleased with her begging. "It's Harry…..He hasn't been well since you left." And that's when everything from yesterday up until his drinking started came back to him. "OHMIGOD Harry Oh jeez what's wrong now I know he's in a coma but I thought that was medically induced he isn't dead is he?" Draco started to spazz not noticing how Jack started to frown at his reaction. "Well Draco he is in a coma and he was put there purposely, but they aren't going to bring him out unless me and Ron say so."

Draco was confused and angry at this statement. "Well Granger why in the hell are you keeping my Harry in a coma dammit? You're supposed to be his best friend why aren't you and the weasel waking him up?!" Draco began to shout at Hermione. Hermione was now the one getting angry and decided to raise her voice. "Well Draco we would if a certain blond bastard hadn't left Harry and made him so depressed he couldn't even function!" Draco was thoroughly confused who could have left Harry in that much pain that they had to put him in a coma to feed him. "Well then let's go find this bastard even if Harry doesn't know it I still love him and I'm not going to let some blond….."At the word blond he realized he was talking about himself and immediately left the kitchen and ran to his room so he could shower and pack for his trip.


	5. Chapter 5

**…...BACK AT ST. MUNGOS ... …**

"Harry mate as soon as Hermione gets back with Malfoy we're gonna wake you up and you're gonna be my best mate again and back to normal. You have absolutely no idea how much I've missed you." Ron was talking to Harry because the doctor said it was good for people in comas to hear their loved ones even though they can't respond, and also because he really just missed his best friend. "Hopefully Hermione gets back soon I haven't gotten any since we came here and I know you have gotten any either I'm sure you'll be happy to see Draco eh mate?" Ron didn't really show it but he was so depressed that his friend was in a coma over some stupid git. He was also a little angry that harry would allow himself to be dragged down when he'd fought so hard against so many just to have a life to live. Looking around to make sure no one was around to hear he leaned in very close to Harry lips almost touching his ear. "Mate I miss you so much I don't think I can live without my best friend. You and Mione' are the only friends that have never left me. I need you in my life Harry. We fought so hard in the war to make sure we could see each other grow old and raise our children together! So come on and get better mate." He was dangerously close to tears and decided now was the time to go home and take a shower and wait for his wife to get back.

**…..…...In Florida...…...**

Draco still in his room did not hear the conversation occurring just underneath him in his very own kitchen. "So your name is Granger?" Jack asked coyly. With a narrowing of her eyes Hermione just glared at the man. "Well listen here Ms. Granger," He spat with as much venom as he possibly could. "Draco is mine now, and whatever delusions you have of him, and Potter getting back together are absolutely ludicrous. So as soon as he talks to Potter he's coming right back here!" Hermione was taken aback having totally forgotten about what was occurring in the room before she had arrived. "Now you listen here" She began. "Harry is my best friend and even if I have to shackle Malfoy to Harry's bedside I will! Besides by the way Draco ran upstairs I don't think he's objecting." Hermione smirked which was quite an alien sight on the former Gryffindor's face.

"Listen to me you little bitch" Before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Draco running into the room out of breath, dressed in his best robes, with hair beautifully spelled, his lords ring on right hand in which he also held his father's cane and in the other a small velvet box. "Jack, can I speak with you in private for a minute?" Nodding eagerly Jack followed Draco in to his study. Upon entering the study Jack moved to kiss Draco thinking he was only saying goodbye. After all if he loved Harry that much he would never have left him right? Draco pushed him away though to Jack's great confusion. "Jack I think it's time for you to realize we aren't going to be together, and I don't love you. Normally I don't make a habit of being this blunt, but Harry needs me and therefore I need to move fast so good bye, and don't look for me because I won't be returning here. If Harry will have me we're going to be married." The harshness in his voice startled Jack, but no matter if Draco wouldn't come to him willingly he would just go on with his plan it would just take some more time now that Draco was going back to England.

Upon entering through the floo of St. Mungos both Draco and Hermione knew something was wrong. There were Healers and nurses and assistants running everywhere screaming about some sort of emergency. Hermione immediately took off down the hall towards Harrys room fearing the worst. Draco followed her heart pounding all the way. It seemed as though every step that brought them closer to Harry also brought them closer to the commotion. Upon entering the room which was packed to the brim with healers their nightmare became a reality as it seem Harry was definitely the source of the panic. "What the hell happened" Screamed Hermione who latched onto Ron instantly. "He went into cardiac arrest about five minutes ago. I don't even know what that is I think its muggle." He said choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "Ron cardiac arrest is the cessation of normal circulation of the blood due to failure of the heart to contract effectively, and if this is unexpected can be termed a sudden cardiac arrest or SCA." Spouting her knowledge helped to calm her. Draco took this moment to make it known that he was in the room by yelling at all of the healers. "What the hell are you doing? FIX HIM! If he dies I swear I will personally make it impossible for any of you to hold down a steady job! Who ever figures out how to fix him gets a one thousand galleon bonus and will come to the manor and be the personal Malfoy healer! Now that you have some incentives FIX HIM! Unless you want to be known as the doctors who couldn't save THE Harry Potter." Draco was angrily pacing when one of the healers came up with a temporary solution. A muggle life support device that will keep his organs functioning thus keeping him alive, but the healer couldn't say with any definite possibility that harry would ever wake up.

At this point everyone was getting really anxious. Everyone was beyond upset even Hermione who knows that health problems can't be helped, but all logic goes out the window when someone you care about is at risk. "Damn it if I had only tried to find you sooner He'd still be here with us! I just thought he'd get over you but I guess he really did give you his heart and when you left it broke." Hermione said through tears not really ready for the inevitable. "Hermione he isn't dead yet, and if we've learned anything about him over the years it's that he isn't going to let some stupid heart problem be what does him in!" Draco seemed as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. "Hermione I promise that I will wait here, and make sure he wakes up! And when he does I will never let anything happen to him he isn't dead yet! He can't be." Draco's face was now streaming tears.

…**...six months later...….**

_Dear journal,_

_I have decided that I will write now because I hardly ever see people anymore except for Hermione and Ron's brief visits. They seem to be moving on in their lives and I fear they will forget Harry soon, and it wouldn't do for him to wake up without us all at his side. The healers come every few days to check his stats, and each time they ask when I am going to let him go I just shake my head at them. I will never let Harry go again. Especially since now I'm pretty sure he moves a little as if he's in a fitful sleep he lifts his arms and his eyes twitch. I've tried telling the healers but they just look at me with pity cuz they think I'm mad. Harry will wake up and when he does I'll be here._

_Sincerely, DM_

….. …

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been several months since Harry went into cardiac arrest and he hasn't woken up since. He just kind of lays there now he isn't moving any more it's very depressing. I've started talking to him in the hopes that he'll hear me, and come back. Ron and Hermione don't visit anymore they say that I should just let them take Harry off life support cuz it isn't helping and I'm wasting away just sitting here, but I can't leave him I left him once I won't do it again. (Hermione's pregnant and she says she'll have to spend enough time here soon enough without visiting every other day.) Harry isn't a quitter he will wake up that's just how he is. I just have to have faith in him!_

_Sincerely, DM_

**…At Ron and Hermione's…**

"Hermione sit down! Look at you you're like a blimp I am not gonna have you walking around like you're the bloody queen of Shiva when you're this far gone!" Ron was on a full rant Hermione was supposed to be on bed rest, but every time he turned his back she was running around doing something. "Ronald you know I can't just sit and do nothing! Eating takeout for my last month of pregnancy is not on my list of things to do!" This last statement made Ron blush as his cooking skills were substandard at best as for cleaning skills let's just say the kitchens been on lock down for quite some time.

"Hermione the healer said to stay in bed! You are in no way capable of braving stairs and besides I may not have been raised in a traditional pureblood setting, but I know the rules! It is not acceptable for someone in your condition to be out! "Ron was very angry that she would endanger herself and their baby just because she didn't want to lie in bed. Hermione admitting defeat waddled into the makeshift bedroom they had put together so she would have to go up and down steps. "As soon as we leave the hospital I promise you can run around doing whatever you want and we'll go to the burrow to show off the baby and we'll go visit your scary dentist parents, okay?" Hermione only nodded feeling mildly depressed but better then she had in a long time since she had been put on bed rest three months ago although she didn't actually take the advice until about a week ago. "Mione' I think I'm gonna go see Harry today. I need to check on him and you need to stay in bed." Hermione was shocked they had decided that it would be less painful the faster they accepted that he wasn't coming back, and part of that was not visiting him. "I thought we agreed to just let this go? We grieved for him and we'll go to his funeral when he's really gone, but I thought we weren't doing visits anymore?" She asked wondering why the sudden change of heart.

"Well he's my best mate and I miss him and I can't accept that he's gone until he's really gone. I only decided not to visit because you seemed so sure that that's what we should do in order to move on." He had expected questions but it didn't matter he had to visit Harry. "Well bring me back a full report on his stats please since I can't visit him." He looked at her a little sympathetic. "Of course 'Mione." He said with a warm Weasley smile.


End file.
